Champagne, Kisses and Ty?
by LadiiLautner
Summary: "Oh my gosh!" she squeezes his arm. "You said this was going to be a small event!" "It is. Only 300 people," Ty chuckles nervously. "You told me we were going to a dinner party!" CeCe exclaims. **For First Kisses Contest**


Ty/CeCe

Must include: music, lie, 1st kiss

**1.**

Twenty-three year old Ty Blue fidgets with his tie in the mirror. CeCe Jones will be at his apartment any minute and he is nervous. This is a big night for him. He is being honored tonight on account of his first record going platinum and he really wants to impress his boss. He knows CeCe will be the perfect date because she is vivacious, charismatic and charming. He smiles at the thought of her; he has romantic feelings for her but he doesn't admit it to himself or anyone else. They have been friends for so long and he doesn't want to mess that up. He pulls the tie through the loop and tightens it. He runs mousse through his hair, checks his breath and washes his hands. He checks himself out in the mirror—navy blue suit with a white collar shirt and black dress shoes. He decides that he approves of his appearance and like clockwork his doorbell rings. Ty walks to the front and opens the door.

"Hey!" CeCe exclaims excitedly and hugs her friend.

"Wow. You look…wow," Ty sighs as he takes in the red head's beauty. She is wearing a white gown with a golden rope under her bosom. Her hair is a messy bun with two strands of hair on opposite sides of her face. She has gold eye shadow on and nude lips. She looks like a Greek goddess in Ty's opinion.

"Thanks," she smiles. "Not gonna lie. You look almost as good as I do."

"Shutup," he playfully nudges her. "You want some water or something before we head out?"

"Nah, I'm good. Let's go!" she says bursting with energy.

"Alright," Ty grabs his keys and opens the door for her. He closes the door and locks it behind him ready for what he hopes will be an incredible night.

**2.**

Ty pulls his car into the valet lot and opens his wallet to pay the employee.

"Thank you, Senor. Have a good night."

"You too man," Ty says to the valet driver and opens the door for CeCe.

"Wow, that's the second time you've opened the door for me tonight. I'm impressed," CeCe winks and takes his hand as he lifts her out of his BMW.

"Well a gentleman must treat his date like a princess. It's in the handbook," Ty smiles at her.

"Oh there's a handbook is there?"

"Yup," he replies as he walks her into the hotel.

"Are you nervous?" CeCe asks as they walk into the elevator.

"Maybe. A little, yeah," Ty admits. "You?"

"Maybe… a little," CeCe smiles.

"Don't be nervous, girl. Just be yourself," he says and the elevator reaches their floor. They both can hear the loud muffled noise coming from the ballroom.

"Ok it's gonna be a liitle loud once we get in there so just stay close to me if you have any questions or anything," Ty looks at her.

"Don't be sily," CeCe giggles. "I'll be fine." She drags him into the ballroom and her mouth flies agape.

"Oh my gosh!" she squeezes his arm. "You said this was going to be a small event!"

"It is. Only 300 people," Ty chuckles nervously.

"You told me we were going to a dinner party!" CeCe exclaimes.

"Well it is a party and we _will_ be having dinner so you know technically speaking…" Ty gets cut off as his producer slaps him on the shoulder.

"Ty man, what's good? This your girl?"

"Umm…"

"Don't be shy man. All this success you've gotten, you deserve to be happy man," his producer shakes his shoulder and kisses CeCe's hand. CeCe's cheeks blush slightly at the gesture.

"I'm T-bone," the man says.

"CeCe," she shakes his hand.

"Right on. Y'all are a beautiful couple. Beautiful," he nods and makes his way over to his designated table.

"So we're a couple huh?" CeCe gives Ty a daring look.

"Sorry about that," Ty blushes. "Once he starts talking, you can't get him to stop. "

"First, you tell me we're going to a small gathering and it turns out to be a massive ceremony and then you let your producer think we're dating? Tisk, tisk," CeCe shakes her head. She's not mad but amused. She has to admit it is fun to see Ty squirm.

"I- "

"It's fine, Tyler. Show me to our seats," she says linking her arms with Ty's. He leads her to the center of the room where their name cards stood on a table. He pulls out a chair for CeCe causing her to blush.

"Thanks," she smiles.

"Ah the guest of honor and his beautiful date. Can I get you started with a drink?" the waiter asks.

"A Bottle of your most expensive champagne, please," CeCe grinned at the waiter. If Ty was going to throw her under the bus, she was going to have fun at his expense.

"Sure. I'll be right back," the waiter quips and rushes into the kitchen.

"C'mon dance with me," CeCe grabs Ty's hand and rushes to the dance floor. The DJ is playing "Dreams vs. Reality"—one of Ty's singles. It's an up-tempo track with a hard bass. CeCe takes over the floor catching everyone's attention as she rocks to the beat. Ty laughs and dances with her loving every second of it. Soon they are dancing in sync with each other and it's as if there's no one else in the room. It is only when they hear the applause that they come out of their world.

"Give it up for the man of the hour, Ty Blue!" The DJ eggs Ty on and the entire room cheers and whistles. "Alright, alright. Now make some noise for his sexy date!" The crowd cheers again and chant, "Kiss!" "Kiss!"

"No, no it's not…" Ty tries to explain that that they are just friends.

"C'mon man. Don't be shy. Kiss your girl!" T-bone shouts from the opposite side of the room and the room cheers again. Ty leans into CeCe's side and whispers, "I'm so sorry. I don't think they're gonna stop."

"Well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. They want a show? Let's give it to them," CeCe winks at Ty and pulls him to her face.

He closes the gap between them and sparks fly. Her lips are warm and sweet like candy. His are soft and inviting. Mere seconds pass before CeCe wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. _More_. Ty wants, **needs** more. His lips practically beg her to give him all that she's got. So many thoughts run through his head as his lips scream the words that he cannot speak. CeCe breaks the kiss first but only because if she goes any deeper, her knees might literally give out.

"Wow," Ty says out of breath.

The room cheers for the umpteenth time and the DJ starts to play another song. "Alright, alright. Save it for the wedding. Is this a party or what? I wanna see all y'all get up here and move!" CeCe silently thanks God for the DJ. Now she can slip away without embarrassment or harassment from the crowd.

"I'm gonna umm…yeah," she walks back to the table and finds a bottle of champagne just like she asked for. She pops the cork, fills up a glass and guzzles the pink liquid down. She does this a second and third time. Pour, guzzle, repeat. She'll do anything to get rid of the tingle in her lips.

**3.**

"Ty, you're soooo cute," CeCe giggles and hiccups while touching Ty's face.

"CeCe, stop it!" he swats her hand away. He is driving and he really doesn't need the distraction of her soft touch to mess up his concentration.

"Don't be so grumpy, old man," she giggles as if she were the funniest person in the universe.

"You're 21 CeCe! Only two years younger than me. I'm not old," Ty rolls his eyes.

"I am?" she asks astounded. "When did that happen?" she hiccups again.

"In March. On your birthday," he says frustrated.

"Hey don't you have one of those?" she giggles.

"Oh my God. CeCe just…hush!" he says as he turns the corner to get his apartment.

"Why are you being sooo mean to me," she pouts and whines.

"I'm not. You just think I am cause you're drunk off your ass," Ty hisses.

"I am not! I'm buzzed," CeCe tries and fails to defend herself.

"You left buzzed town a few drinks ago," Ty retorts and pulls into the driveway. He takes off his seat belt and goes around to the other side of his car. He opens the passenger door, scoops CeCe into his arms and locks his car.

"You're so strong," CeCe notices as he walks up the stairs to his front door.

"Well it helps that you're only thirty pounds," he teases her.

"Hey!" she pounds on his back and causes him to laugh even though he really wants to stay mad at her. "I don't feel good," she moans.

"I wonder why," he smiles and opens the front door. He gently plops her onto his bed when he enters his room. He fills a cup with water and searches for some aspirin. Once he finds the pills, he places the items on his night stand.

"Here drink this," he nudges CeCe

"I don't wanna," CeCe moans.

"C'mon Ce. You're gonna feel worse if you don't drink water," Ty rubs her hair.

"Ok," she sits up slightly and drinks some water and swallows the aspirin. "Hey," she says as her eyelids begin to close, "did we kiss tonight?"

"Umm…yeah. Yeah, we did," Ty rubs the spot behind his ear.

"Did you like it?" she yawns.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Get some sleep," Ty smiles as CeCe falls back and pulls the covers over her body. He shuts off the lights and makes his way into the living room. When CeCe wakes up, she's going to hate the world. He will have to pick up the drunken pieces but Ty's ok with that because somewhere along the road, she became _his_ world.

Fin.


End file.
